Problem: How many significant figures does $98.3330$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${98.333}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{98.3330}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 6.